Embodiments described below relate to process field devices. In particular, the embodiments relate to flanges used to connect process field devices to a process.
Process measurement devices measure a state of a fluid in a process environment and transmit that state to a control station over either a wired or wireless connection. In some applications, the field device is directly fluidically coupled to the process fluid such that the process fluid itself contacts a portion of the field device. In other applications, the field device is indirectly fluidically coupled to the process fluid by a remote seal that uses an intermediate fill fluid to transmit a pressure from the process fluid to the field device. Some field devices only require a single fluidic connection to the process fluid while others, such as differential pressure sensors, require two separate fluidic connections to the process fluid.
The process fluid or the fill fluids are generally provided to the field device by piping that connects to the field device through a flange. The flange includes a connection port that receives the piping, an internal chamber in fluidic communication with the connection port, and a device port in fluidic communication with the internal chamber and positioned within a mounting area that receives the field device such that fluid in the piping reaches the field device. The flange can also include an additional venting port that is connected to the internal chamber and is used to vent the pressure in the internal chamber. In applications where a field device requires two separate connections, two separate device ports are provided on the flange and the field device is mounted over both device ports. Each device port in the flange is connected by a respective internal chamber to a respective connection port and the two connection ports are connected to two separate piping assemblies.
In some systems, the flange takes the form of a valve manifold that includes one or more valves to control the flow of fluid within the flange. In particular, valves can be provided to close the fluidic connection to the piping ports and separate valves can be provided to close the fluidic connection to the venting ports. In addition, a mixing valve can be provided that will connect the two chambers of a multi-chamber flange together.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.